A synchronized, segmentally interchanging pulley transmission system (“SSIPTS”) is the subject of International PCT Application Publication No. WO 2005/111463, with a priority date of May 19, 2005, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The development of the SSIPTS has revealed several novel additional features which may enhance the operation of such a mechatronic variable speed drive system.
Accordingly, there is a need for novel improvements and additional features for use in the SSIPTS.